The Selina & Zatanna Chronicles: Litter
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: ONESHOT: A pregnant Zatanna has some strange news to tell her wife... FEMMSLASH and (limited) SWEARING.


LITTER

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femmslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. This is based on a prompt at The DCU Memes, specifically The DCU Femmslash Meme._

_4. It features quite an unusual DC pairing and situation. I was unsure which category to put this in. In the end, I didn't go with Elseworlds because it's not a radical change of setting (if that makes sense). Also, this is pre-New 52. Did Identity Crisis happen here? Honestly, I haven't decided. Just go with it. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Zatanna Kyle-Zatara darted her head at the sound of the bedroom window opening. She cursed herself... after all, she was specifically waiting for it to open, but thanks to her mind wandering she was caught by surprise.

The Catwoman crawled through the open window and grinned. "Zee, you're waiting for me," she said. After entering the room and closing the window, she turned to look at her wife. "I like it when I come home and you're in bed," she purred. "It's so sweet."

Normally, Zatanna would already be pulling her lover down ontop of her, but she had something more important on her mind. She watched as her spouse began the stunning sight of removing her catsuit. By the time Selina Kyle-Zatara had finished and was naked next to her under the sheets, Zatanna found herself musing if her news really _was_ important. It did not help matters when Selina kissed her deeply.

"How are you feeling?" asked Selina after breaking the kiss, also breaking Zatanna out of her reverie. The former burglar looked down at the magician's belly. She was two months pregnant, and starting to show. Selina stroked the belly and sighed. "I hate leaving you at night."

Zatanna remained silent, eyes darting from her wife's hand to her eyes. She had to say it: the magician knew putting it off was pointless. "Selina... there's something I need to tell you... "

Selina instantly looked at her spouse, concern replacing her loving expression. "What? What's wrong? No one ever says that without it being bad... I should know."

Sighing, Zatanna began stroking Selina's hand. "I... I felt a little funny after you left," she said uneasily.

"Funny in what way?" asked Selina, agitation in her tone. "'Ha ha' funny or 'I'm in terrible pain' funny?"

Looking down, Zatanna gulped.

"I knew it!" Selina cried. "Why couldn't _I_ have carried the baby? I knew you'd get hurt! Oh God, tell me you're alright... you're going to be OK, right?" She grabbed Zatanna's hand and gripped it hard.

Zatanna smiled at the loving worry. "Yes, darling, I'll be OK. But I did go to the Watchtower. I... "

"You _what_?" came the interruption. "At _night_... while I was on _patrol_? Tell me you're joking! You went into space without telling me? Zee, how could you?!" Selina was nearly hysterical.

"Selina, calm down!" ordered Zatanna. "I didn't want to worry you. I saw J'onn and... "

"_Didn't want to worry me_? Zee, I'm your _wife_! We're having a baby! What happens to you happens to me! You should've called me! I should've gone with you!" Selina held her head as she started to lose it.

Zatanna nearly rolled her eyes... something she often did when dealing with her spouse's temper. "You know you're not exactly welcome at the Watchtower... "

"I don't give a shit about that!" yelled Selina. "If you're going to the Manhunter about our baby then I should be there! And I don't give a fuck if they still have a problem with us being married... you know that hasn't stopped me before!"

Zatanna thought back to the times Selina had made a point of showing the Justice League just who the magician was wed to. She could not help a smile as she remembered the ex-burglar's occassional surprise visits to the satellite... she never even told Zatanna how she managed it.

Shaking the thoughts away, Zatanna returned to the matter at hand. "Selina, _please_, just listen. Don't make me put a silence spell on you."

Selina gave an audible _humph_ and pouted. It was an empty threat by the magician, but it usually worked.

Satisfied her spouse was going to let her speak, Zatanna took a breath. "I felt some discomfort after you left on patrol, and went to the Watchtower. J'onn took a look... "

"At my wife... " Selina grumbled as she folded her arms.

Inwardly sighing, Zatanna continued. "... but everything's... OK. I'm fine, and the pregnancy is fine."

Selina looked incredulous. "So is that it? You had a... an ache, but you're fine now? Nothing else? No 'Selina, I'm going to die but I wasn't going to tell you until I breathed my last'?"

Now Zatanna _did_ roll her eyes. "_No_," she said firmly.

"So everything's normal?"

Suddenly the magician froze. Selina's outbursts had temporarily made her forget about the little _detail_ she had to tell her. Zatanna sat there, looking away with a knotted brow. The former burglar frowned. "Zee... ?"

Closing her eyes, Zatanna knew it was now or never. "I... I... how can I put it? Thing is... something's happened, and..."

"_Something's happened_?" came another frustrated interruption.

Zatanna took a deep breath. "The thing is... with you being my wife, and your intricate connection to cats... it... er... it affected the pregnancy."

"How could that be?"

"I don't know."

Again frowning, Selina was silent. "I don't understand," she eventually said. "How can my love of cats do anything to the... " She suddenly stopped, and her eyes widened. "_Oh my God_! Zee, are you... are you telling me you're going to give birth to a _CAT_?"

Zatanna's jaw dropped. "W... _what_? _NO_!" She was stunned - that was not the reaction she had expected. "_Sheesh_, Selina, what are you _thinking_? No... _no_! Oh my God! That's _crazy_!" The magician had to actively calm her breathing.

"Then... then what? What are you telling me?"

After Zatanna had composed herself she tried to answer. "Well... you see... well... how many kittens does a mother cat have?"

"Usually three to five in a litter," Selina answered.

"Sounds about right... " mumbled Zatanna.

"But I don't see what tha... " Again the former burglar stopped. "_Oh_. Oh my. Zatanna... are you... are you telling me... ?"

Emotionally spent, Zatanna could only nod.

Selina was like a statue. The magician looked at her beautiful wife closely - she could almost see her brain trying to process the information. "H.. how many?" Selina eventually whispered.

Zatanna grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes, bracing herself for another outburst. "Five... " she managed to say.

Again with the statue imitation. Selina simply stared at the wall, deathly quiet. Eventually Zatanna could not take anymore. "Sweetheart... are you alright?"

Selina darted her head to her. "I... I don't know... " she said.

"Don't be angry... " Zatanna whined.

Selina's eyes widened again. "Angry? Are you serious? Oh, baby... of course I'm not angry. I... it's just alot to take."

"I'm sorry... "

With that, Selina frowned. "No. Don't you say that. There's _nothing_ to be sorry about." Her face then softened as she looked back at Zatanna's belly. "My God... we're going to have five children... "

"You mean that?" breathed Zatanna. "'_We_'?"

"What... do you mean?"

Zatanna could feel her eyes watering. "I was worried... you'd be angry... and... and want to leave me... "

Selina instantly grabbed her wife and hugged her close, though kept eye contact. "Oh darling, how many times... ? I _love_ you - you're stuck with me!"

"I'm sorry... " Zatanna repeated.

"Stop saying that," demanded Selina. "Just... stop." They held eachother for several moments, until Selina broke the silence. "Are... are you alright with it?"

Zatanna breathed deeply. "I don't know. I... suppose I'll have to be. I was more worried about telling you."

"Now _I'll_ be worrying about _you_ even more," said Selina. "If anything happens, I... don't know what I'd do. Five babies... what if something happens? What if... " She paused, her eyes threatening to water. Eventually she breathed, "Don't you dare think about dyi... "

"_Sshhh_," Zatanna soothed. "Everything will be fine." She was worried herself, of course - multiple births were dangerous. But she knew the two of them would be strong enough to deal with it, together. "Now please... calm down."

They sat in silence for a moment, as Selina composed herself. She then took a deep breath and looked at her spouse, smiling ruefully. "Well... I _was_ planning on making passionate love to you when I got home, but frankly, I'm exhausted now. You sure know how to surprise a girl, my magic lady."

Zatanna smiled, but it fell once she disentangled herself from Selina's arms and reached for the nightlight. Facing away from her gorgeous wife, she bit her lip - there was still one last bit of information.

"We still have to talk about exactly _how_ this happened," said Selina. "But that can wait 'til tomorrow. Up for cuddles?"

"Mmm-hmm," came the distracted reply. Just before she switched off the light, Zatanna spoke quickly. "By the way, they're also all going to be homo magi. Goodnight!"

Selina froze again as the light went out.

THE END


End file.
